The Tensai's New Lover
by Chanteloup
Summary: A certain cat-eyed, cocky, boy moves from America to Japan. Now, he's enrolling in a private high school for the rich and finds himself being hunted down by a crazed rich mob for reasons unknown, but more specifically a certain sadistic tensai who wants this brat for himself. [AU] FujixRyoma.
1. Chapter 1

**More Information:**

Ryoma only returned to Japan in High school in this story, not middle school.

Echizen Ryoma: 14 years old, smart enough to skip two grades and belong in a senior class. Won the scholarship easily.

Fuji Shuusuke: 17 years old, soon to be owner of Fuji Co.

The private high school is Seihou Academy.

**Uniforms**

Male: Coat is a navy; pants are greyish silver with a white undershirt and a greyish silver tie. Emblem is a silver phoenix.

Female: Is the same as the male but with a greyish silver skirt and no tie.

**Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!_**

* * *

Chapter** 1**

_[Ryoma POV]_

A dark emerald-haired teen made his way through the crowd while letting out a drowsy yawn careful as to not drop his precious Himalayan cat that was sleeping peacefully in the carrier he clung to. After stopping to grab a can of his favorite grape flavored Ponta he caught a taxi and directed the driver to the address before settling down for the ride. _Stupid Oyaji_ he thought sipping his cold, refreshing drink as he remembered what had happened just a day ago: [FLASHBACK]

"_OI! SEISHOUNEN! Pack your bags! We decided to send you off by yourself to your birthplace!" his father grinned as he ruffled his emerald locks; "Rinko and I are off to have a long awaited vacation…So, have fun brat! You'll be leaving tomorrow!"_

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Right after that one-sided decision, made by his stupid father, Ryoma found himself a plane heading straight for Japan. He let out a sigh as he glanced down at the keys in his hand that belonged to the large, Japanese temple like house where he would now live alone till his parents returned from their vacation.

After paying the driver he lugged his stuff up to the house to find another package that needed to be dragged into the house. He let out a heavy sigh after managing to complete his task and lay down on the ground watching Karupin enjoy her long awaited freedom from the pet carrier. The cat soon returned with a scrap of paper clutched proudly in her jaw as she made her way towards her master, purring contently as she settled beside him. Ryoma gently took the paper away and was about to throw it away till he spotted writing on it:

_Ryoma dear, _

_Please forgive your father at his sudden decision and remember that you will start school tomorrow, try not to oversleep! I made sure that the school sent your uniform to the house so that you will have it. The package should have your schedule and a map of the school along with directions on how to get there. Make sure you pack your lunch for tomorrow and eat breakfast! I packed your bento box in your suitcase so that you would have something to pack it in along with some recipes that you could try and cook for yourself._

_Love,_

_Okaa-san_

He let out a sigh and glanced sleepily at the unopened package before him before picking up Karupin and heading up the stairs that led to his old bedroom before collapsing into a deep sleep, _Damn __jet-lag_.

* * *

"Shit!" Ryoma yelled through the empty house as he sprinted down stairs with a pair of scissors in his hands [_Author's Note: CHILDREN DO NOT RUN WITH SCISSORS! IT IS DANGEROUS_] lunging at the box and opening in quickly. Just as his mom said, he overslept and only had a half and hour to get dressed and run for it; after quickly dressing he filled his beloved's cat bowl with food as he would never let her starve! _Guess I'll have to buy something at the cafeteria today_, Ryoma thought as he slung his tennis bag over his back, threw his school stuff in his bag along with an apple to eat later before rushing out of the door and sprinting for the school which was three miles from the house. Glad for his athleticism he managed to appear at the gates of the school and slowed to a walk as he had a few precious minutes to spare; as he recovered his breath he gave a snort at the line of fancy cars and limo's parading their way out of the school.

He strolled in, ignoring the looks as he passed, _Che, stupid rich people _he thought. So what if he didn't come in a limo but by his own two feet! That's what most normal highschooler's do...either that or a bike, bus, or just a regular car! NOT A FRICKEN LIMO! He let out another sigh as he trudged onwards up the stairs and into the school..._Seriously?! Who puts chandeliers in a school!_ He though slightly gaping at the sight before him, giving another sigh and grit his teeth as to not pay any more attention to this stupid rich society school.

The bell rang as he picked up the pace and wandered around trying to find his class room before turning a corner and smacking right into another person, "Tch," he said rubbing his nose which hurt from the impact before going around the motionless person standing before him. As he started to leave a voice...somehow very annoying and snobby rang through his ears, "Hey! Your supposed to show respect to your sempai's you stupid brat!" the taller male said while his "buddies" behind him chuckled, "Apologize you brat," the others jeered him on.

Ryoma merely rolled his eyes before continuing to walk away before two of the snob's peers pulled him back, slamming him into the near by wall making him glare at the three before him. One of them had his tennis bag and dangled it in front of him, "Hmm, I never knew a cocky brat like you would be able to afford such things, you'll be better off with an older shitty racket," he said with a smirk.

They started to walk away with his bag till the one holding it tripped, falling flat on his face...The culprit? Echizen Ryoma of course, more precisely his foot which stuck out to trip the one who was trying to steal his bag! He glanced calmly at them after retrieving his bag before walking away, "You might want to watch your step_ sempai_," he said smugly. He could feel the other's glares on him quite clearly but paid them no attention, _Once again, stupid rich people_, he thought with a shake of his head as he made his way to his classroom.

* * *

Ryoma opened the door to room 3-A and peered inside to see a number of gazes on him, he mentally sighed.

"Oh, are you the transfer student?" the teacher asked after realizing that she didn't have any of the students attentions.

Ryoma nodded,"stepping into the room before voices suddenly came out.

"What? That puny kid's a third-year?"

"Sensei, are you sure its the right kid?"

"Oi, gaki did you get lost?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes letting out another exhausted sigh which led to another bought of calls.

"Watch your manners punk,"

"Did he just?!"

"OI!"

"Calm down class!" The teacher snapped causing the yells to lower to quiet murmurs. "This is Echizen Ryoma who won the scholarship here and is now in the same grade as you all. He had just transferred from America and is new here so please try to get along with him," she said before pointing to an open seat in front of a light brown haired teen, "You can take a seat in front of Fuji-sama."

He gave a short nod as he made his way to his seat and sat down in front of the smiling teen, he felt a slight chill run through him but ignored it. He yawned and managed to listen to the teacher for five minutes before settling his head onto his arms and dozed off.

* * *

_[Fuji POV]_

Fuji was slightly shocked by the new student's appearance and he could see others were too. The transfer student whom everyone thought would be dull and boring as he was labeled a commoner was quite the beauty: black locks with emerald entwined in the hair, unusual large cat like orbs which were golden, fair skin, he was still the shortest in the class though.

He had a feeling of wanting to monopolize this new teen after witnessing him retrieve his tennis bag from the three bullies this morning, he almost laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces after he tripped the one taunting him with the bag along with the cocky comment. _Echizen Ryoma_, he thought sounding his name in his mind, _Hmm~ Ryo-chan seems like you've caught my interest._ He let out a low chuckle which caused everyone in that room to stiffen and fear for their lives as they all knew that a chuckle from that _devil_ was never a good sign.

* * *

After a few more classes, the emerald haired teen slept on though he did wake up every now and then to answer a question from the teachers who were shocked to get the answer in a few mere seconds though the boy was sleeping through their lessons. Fuji had let out small chuckles causing everyone to shiver in the room glancing a pitiful look at the sleeping boy whom they realized was the one that was causing the sadist to let out small bundles of laughter.

The bell had rung for lunch and after shaking the sleepy teen awake who glared at him reproachfully as his nap was disturbed, "What?"

Everybody in the room froze at hearing that word come out of the boy's mouth which was laced with unpoliteness, the last teacher to teach the class before lunch also froze before walking quickly out of the room leaving his stuff behind.

Fuji merely smiled, "Ryo-chan the bell rang for lunch."

The teen looked at him with a slight scowl on his face, "Ryo-chan? It's Echizen to you, not Ryoma or _Ryo-chan_," he almost snarled the last name the tensai had called him before rummaging through his bag for the money he was going to use to buy lunch as he didn't have enough time to make himself a bento. People scurried out of the room fearing for their lives except for a few people who were watching the scene quite intently.

"You brat! A commoner like you should know your place," a purplish silverette snapped flicking back his hair dramatically, "Oresama demands that you can go bring lunch to me."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that comment before a small smirk flashed across his face and he strolled out of the room with money in hand and after a few minutes he returned throwing a banana at the one, Fuji knew as Atobe Keigo. Atobe picked up the fruit and glared at the brat, "What is this?," he demanded wanting to know why the so-called 'brat' had given him a fruit.

"What's wrong with what I got you Monkey King? Monkey's love bananas so I figured it would suit your taste," he said quite smugly before leaving once more to get himself a proper meal before stopping to peak back inside, "You owe me money," he called before shutting the door.

Fuji turned his face away laughing along with a blue-haired teen who was watching with interest, Atobe on the other hand was fuming handing the banana to a stoic man with glasses, "Kunimitsu, you eat it," he said to his boyfriend who had a faint smile on his face and couldn't help but respond, "I'm not the monkey here."

_Ryo-chan~ You're definitely interesting_ Fuji mused silently as his eye's were open looking at where the boy had exited.

* * *

_And that concludes the first chapter of this series! To all my lovely readers out there I hope you do enjoy this new story! XD_

_REVIEW! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**More Information:**

Ryoma only returned to Japan in High school in this story, not middle school.

Echizen Ryoma: 14 years old, smart enough to skip two grades and belong in a senior class. Won the scholarship easily.

Fuji Shuusuke: 17 years old, soon to be owner of Fuji Co.

The private high school is Seihou Academy.

**Uniforms**

Male: Coat is a navy; pants are greyish silver with a white undershirt and a greyish silver tie. Emblem is a silver phoenix.

Female: Is the same as the male but with a greyish silver skirt and no tie.

Disclaimer:_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**_

_I will be trying to stick to the story line of prince of tennis with a few mix-ups_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_[Ryoma POV]_

Ryoma made his way to the lunch line taking a quick glance at the prices and menu before turning around, _HOW DOES A FRICKEN BENTO COST THAT MUCH!?_ He angrily thought as he let out an angry huff not noticing the slight wanton looks of the people around him as he was too distracted by the outrageous prices for a meal.

_Guess I'll have to go hungry. I wish I saved that apple for later_, he thought making his way back to the classroom barely noticing the "Hello's" or for some mysterious reason, "Hello, Ryoma-sama" from some girls that he walked by. He slightly noticed some of the males being a bit touchy with him but he merely brushed it off as he entered the classroom.

The Monkey King was gone along with the stoic brown-haired teen who was replaced with a raven-haired stoic teen instead, he shrugged inwardly, _What's the difference?_

The smiling one was chatting with the bluenette but the minute the closed-eyed student saw him he immediately got up and strolled over to him. For some reason Ryoma had a sudden thought of running for his life as the smiling tensai came towards him, "Ryo-chan? I thought you were going to buy lunch?"

He silently cursed the stupid nickname he had somehow received, "It's Echizen," he said in a monotone voice as he sat down in his desk and laid his head down for another nap.

"Saa~ I like Ryo-chan much better than _Echizen_. But I suppose I could change it to _Ryo-baby_ instead," Fuji said thoughtfully as he sat down after pulling up a chair to Ryoma's desk.

"No, thank you," Ryoma said immediately after hearing his new nickname, "It's Echizen once again," he sighed feeling like he wasn't getting anywhere with this closed-eyed sadist.

"Hmm~ I'll let you call me Shuusuke, Ryo-baby since I was a little late in introducing myself," Fuji said clearly ignoring Ryoma as he insisted on being called "Echizen."

The emerald-haired boy rolled his eyes as he gave up correcting the babbling teen beside him and tried to fall asleep, his head resting on his arms fully turned towards the window.

He pretended to sleep and was glad when the lunch bell was rung and the next teacher walked in. Taking advantage of the annoyance gone and with the muttering of the teacher he soon fell asleep only having to wake up once during the period as the teacher called him on a question which he answered correctly making him think twice on calling on the snoozing golden-eyed boy.

* * *

Ryoma yawned glad that school was finally over and slung his tennis bag over his back as he made his way towards the tennis courts. He was very impressed with the tennis facility which the school had put much money and thought into it. The tennis facility has four outside tennis courts, two indoor courts, three locker rooms, a storage shed, and a private gym.

The school's tennis club members were separated into three teams; Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkaidai which consisted of 24 regulars (Eight regulars for each tennis team), and a whole lot of tennis members.

Ryoma strolled around unsure on where to go as his sense of direction was somewhat terrible though he would never admit it. He paused by one of the tennis courts which only had a few people playing or should he say _fooling around_.

A pair of second-years had enticed a trio of first-years whom should have been Ryoma's true classmates, into playing "_Knock down the can and get tricked into paying a large sum of money_."

The younger teens were trying to get out of the gamble that they had been tricked into.

"That's not fair sempai!"

"You tricked us!"

"It's your own fault that your tennis skills are horrible," the second-years chuckled before turning towards Ryoma who they noticed was standing just outside the court watching unimpressed by all their so-called tennis skills, "Oi, gaki why don't you give it a try?"

Ryoma gave an inward sigh as he walked towards them, "Are you sure _sempai_?" he asked with a smirk as he took out his racket and a tennis ball, "If I do knock it down, you owe me double the amount."

_Che, cocky bastard_ the second-years thought, "Fine, but if you don't you owe us triple the amount," one of them said clearly underestimating the short emerald-haired teen.

He said nothing but served the ball quickly hitting the top of the can with enough force to topple the can spilling its continents: _rocks_.

"HEY! Sempai you DID trick us! You said it was an empty can! You owe us our money back," the trio yelled. The second-years gritted their teeth and glared at the boy who exposed their secret to the success. One of them grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, "Stupid gaki!"

"OI! Don't think you can pick on freshmen while the regulars are in a meeting!" a spiked haired teen said as he came over before directing his attention to Ryoma who was putting his racket away in his bag, "Hey you've got some skills! Play a game with me!"

He smirked slightly as he slung his bag over his back once more, "Hmm~ I don't feel like wasting my time on an injured person," he called as he walked away from the courts to find the coach so he could sign up for the tennis club.

_Huh? He could tell?!_ The spiked haired teen thought as he watched the cocky cat-eyed boy leave the court, a small group of girls who had watched were cooing over on 'how cool' the emerald-haired boy was.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be out soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

** More Information:**

Ryoma only returned to Japan in High school in this story, not middle school.

Echizen Ryoma: 14 years old, smart enough to skip two grades and belong in a senior class. Won the scholarship easily.

Fuji Shuusuke: 17 years old, soon to be owner of Fuji Co.

The private high school is Seihou Academy.

The school system follows Japan's school system. So Middle School is 7th, 8th, and 9th and High School is 10th(First-year), 11th (Second-year), 12(Third-year).

**Uniforms**

Male: Coat is a navy; pants are greyish silver with a white undershirt and a greyish silver tie. Emblem is a silver phoenix.

Female: Is the same as the male but with a greyish silver skirt and no tie.

**Disclaimer:**_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**_

* * *

_Hello once again my readers! Just to let you guys know I'm on a trip so my time for writing is very limited so I'll apologize before hand for any stories that need to still be updated! Enjoy the next chapter :)_

_BTW: Sasabe will be a student in the school and is great friends with Arai...no surprise there huh? Hmm...perhaps I should make them brothers instead...nah..._

_ENJOY...once again... _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

[_Ryoma POV]_

Ryoma sighed as he finally found the the tennis court that had more people than the first, "OI, FIRST YEAR! HURRY UP! YOUR LATE!" someone yelled to him, " AFTER YOU CHANGE PICK UP THE BALLS WITH THE REST OF YOUR CLASSMATES!"

_Classmates? So they assumed I was a first year, ne?_ He thought as he decided this would be the perfect chance to observe these so-called _tennis_ players.

After changing and putting his white cap over his head he strolled out with his tennis bag which he placed beside the fence and walked almost lazily to where the first-years were picking up the stray tennis balls, keeping one eye on the practicing members. So far, the only word he could think of was _pathetic_...

His jaw almost dropped in shock at some of the serves which was some of the worst he's ever seen in his entire tennis life, his own father would probably start laughing at these self-proclaimed tennis players. Oh, how the Great Samurai of Tennis would laugh.

Near by an older teen who was being called "Sasabe" by his friends, was boasting about the "Rules of Gripping."

"It's western grip! To hit that kind of spin you use the western grip! Hold it like your shaking hands! Common sense," he laughed cockily before accidentally letting it slip from his hands and drop onto the court. As he bent down and picked it up Ryoma smirked, "Bingo, that's the correct western grip."

Some of the other first-year's laughed at the correction as the teen flushed slightly in both anger and embarrassment, "Che," was all he could say before another person spoke up.

"Hey you're that disrespectful brat this morning," another teen said as he came up behind Sasabe, who looked back at Ryoma before, "Ah! You're that commoner."

_Of course...of all the rude and obscene gestures and words you could of used, you used "Commoner." At least your friend came up with a better insult_ he thought with another of his great inward sighs. "Who are you?" he asked barely going through his thoughts of trying to remember where he'd seen these people.

"Watch your mouth brat," Sasabe snapped still feeling embarrassed by his recent mistake and by the fact that the person who corrected him was the cocky brat he'd seen this morning with Arai and Gorou (_A/N: OC...just made up a follower..._).

Arai too, was bristling with what could only be called hatred at the smaller male who had not remembered him and was the same who had dared to trip him this morning. Arai turned to Gorou while Sasabe was trying to get the "first-year" to remember them, and whispered his "evil" plans to Gorou who nodded and went off in search of the cocky brat's tennis bag.

Meanwhile, a sudden commotion soon shut up the two who were bothering Ryoma and they turned to look...well...Ryoma more like glanced at the intruding crowd while the rest of the members all suddenly bowed, "Greetings Buchous!"

Whispers were heard around, "Ooh, the regulars,"

"Their meeting must be done."

"I wonder if I could score a point against one of them?"

Murmurs rang through out the tennis court before one of the regulars stepped away from the group entering and headed straight for him. _Geh! It's him! _he thought feeling the urge to flee but his pride wouldn't let him.

* * *

[_Fuji POV_]

Fuji couldn't help but smile his signature sadistic grin when a flash of emerald hair had caught his attention, the beautiful boy...Yes, _beautiful,_ he had to admit to himself, had joined the tennis club that he belonged to. This boy whom had captured his interest had quite the bored-out-of-my-mind look on his face as he was hounded by the regular tennis club bullies.

The rest of the regulars seemed to notice the sadistic aura get stronger all of the sudden and immediately moved away from the tensai except for a certain navy haired teen who was the only one who could stand near the sadist and not get hurt...The reason? He too, was a sadist and good friends with the light brown haired genius.

"Ryo-chan I see you've joined the tennis club," he said walking over with the same smile as he chose to address the golden-eyed boy as "Ryo-chan" rather than "Ryo-baby." He noticed the other members who surrounded Ryoma tense as the sadist got nearer and nearer.

The boy answered with a nod slightly glaring at him for the use of his new nickname before a slight rap on the back of his head caused the boy to turn around to Arai who hissed, "Be polite."

"That's right Arai. _You_ should be polite to _your sempai_," Fuji responded his aura getting darker as he pointed to Ryoma as he said "Sempai."

Arai and pretty much everyone else all glanced at the short-teen whom they had deemed as a first-year, "NANI?! This gaki's older than us?!" Arai shouted clearly not believing it.

Fuji had a sudden urge to strangle the thick-headed idiot in front of him, "Not by age but by grade," he said simply smiling before hugging the boy close to him as he noticed Ryoma trying to make a quick get-away from the discussion. The way Fuji hugged the boy clearly stated "**MINE.** Touch and you'll be living the rest of your life in **HELL.**" Everyone gladly obliged.

"Anyways Second-Year's back to practice and First-Year's continue with your drills and pick up the balls," A dark haired stoic barked which got Arai and his buddies to scramble away and continue with their practice while they vowed to get back at the firs- *Ahem* short Third-Year when the sadist wasn't around.

"Ho~ Oresama see's the disrespectful commoner is back," Atobe jeered as he slung himself around Tezuka while Fuji still clung to Ryoma who was trying to get away before shooting another remark back:

"I didn't know monkey's were allowed on the tennis courts."

"ORESAMA IS NOT A MONKEY!" Atobe almost hissed glaring daggers at the boy.

"Oh, before I forget," Ryoma said suddenly remembering something and held out his hand towards Tezuka who looked at the boy quite puzzled.

"Yes?"

"You still need to pay me back for buying your monkey a banana at lunch today."

Atobe would have launched himself at the smaller teen if he wasn't being hugged by the brown-haired tensai, "Once again. ORESAMA. IS. NOT. A. MONKEY!"

* * *

_Very sorry for the short chapter! Please R&R!_

_Here is a list of the couples so far! Please tell me if you'd like to recommend anymore couples :)_

**_FujixRyoma_**

**_TezukaxAtobe_**

**_SanadaxYukimura_**


	4. Chapter 4

**More Information:**

Ryoma only returned to Japan in High school in this story, not middle school.

Echizen Ryoma: 14 years old, smart enough to skip two grades and belong in a senior class. Won the scholarship easily.

Fuji Shuusuke: 17 years old, soon to be owner of Fuji Co.

The private high school is Seihou Academy.

The school system follows Japan's school system. So Middle School is 7th, 8th, and 9th and High School is 10th(First-year), 11th (Second-year), 12(Third-year).

**Uniforms:**

Male: Coat is a navy; pants are greyish silver with a white undershirt and a greyish silver tie. Emblem is a silver phoenix.

Female: Is the same as the male but with a greyish silver skirt and no tie.

**Pairings:**

FujixRyoma

TezukaxAtobe

SanadaxYukimura

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**_

_**I'm very sorry that I have not updated in...a while...My computer got taken away so...yeah...anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Ryoma POV)

Ryoma sighed gratefully as the Monkey's owner got the brown haired sadist to remove himself from the emerald haired boy and run a few warm-up laps. Giving a short yawn he mindlessly followed the warm ups before getting out his rackets..._rackets_? He glanced around seeming to nonchalant about it as he eyed the tennis courts looking for the familiar tennis bag that held his very own set of rackets,_ Did I leave it in the locker rooms?_

The young prodigy headed off towards one of the many locker rooms (A/N: There are three main ones for the three main teams and a whole more for the non-special members. Hahaha, that includes Sasabe & Arai!). As he left he was unaware of the four pair of eyes watching him go; three of them being the idiot trio from earlier and the fourth being Ryoma's very own Fuji Shuusuke.

As Ryoma scoured the room incase he left his rackets in here, which he was doubtful of, all he could find was a dusty, mangled looking racket sitting in a empty locker at the end. Sighing, he was about to check around once more when the door slammed open behind him alerting him of the idiot trio, who wore smug grins as they came in.

"Oh, skipping practice?" One of them jeered to him as he still had no clue on what their names were, not like he bothered to learn them. Trying to step by them he was blocked once more and a hard shove almost sent him backwards but luckily he kept his balance, "Weren't you supposed to be polite to your _sempais'_?" Ryoma shot at them with a smirk causing them to turn a slight red with anger.

"Like I would be polite to an preschooler," Sasabe lashed back causing an imaginary tick mark to appear on Ryoma's head as he was insulted about his height.

"Tch, with your tennis skills you three probably couldn't beat a preschooler," Ryoma snapped back.

"Shut up! Don't act cocky! I would offer you a tennis match with me but seeing that your precious rackets are gone, I guess its an automatic forfeit for you," Arai replied smirking once more until Ryoma walked to the back of the locker rooms and picked up the old racket and held it up with a smirk of his own, "This is what I'll use seeing as it's the only thing worth your so called_ skills_."

* * *

** Fuji POV**

After running his assigned laps Fuji joined the rest of the members to a small warm-up game of match the ''color of the balls to the cones or perish and drink Inui's dreaded drink." As he was playing, doing splendidly well might I add, a small glimpse of emerald colored hair caught his attention causing him to miss. He brushed it off and merely stated that he wanted to try the delicious juice which improved his reputation as the devil amongst the crowd of tennis members as he survived the concoction. Letting someone else take his place he casually walked out of the courts and towards the direction where his so-called angel had disappeared.

He quickly caught up to where they went and watched almost exploding with anger as Sasabe's racket "accidentally" flew out of his hand and into Ryoma's head. Knocking off his white cap and leaving a small gash, Fuji almost snapped his own racket in half while trying to retain his temper.

Despite his anger he was quite pleased to see that Ryoma had his own way of getting revenge; at the end of the match his green-eyed prince had purposely hit twist swerves and some very direct hits towards Sasabe...mostly at his face which started to turn a dark red in some places (There'll be bruises tomorrow :D).

"Why you-" Arai growled after his best-friend was fully knocked out by the smirking 14 year-old, he ran over and grabbed the shirt of the smaller boy and raised his fist.

That's when Fuji almost lost it and intervened with a very, very, fake smile, "Why, _Arai-kun_ you almost looked like you were about to _hit_ Ryoma-chan," his hand gripping the other's wrist and squeezing it with what seemed to be inhuman strength.

As much as Arai might have wanted to retort back, he felt as though he was frozen in place by the bluest eye's he's ever seen that seemed to be glowing dangerously. He gulped as fear over took him, his hand let the boy drop down back onto the ground. Clearing his throat nervously, "No, no...I..I was just about to pat him on the head as a congrats to winning," Arai quickly said wincing inwardly as his voice came out to a nervous squeak instead of the calm and collective voice he was hoping for.

"Oh, a pat on the head? Hmm, do you usually pat people on the head with your hand in a fist while lifting them up?" Fuji asked innocently though on the inside he wanted to fully torture this trio of baboons till they cried for mercy, his fingers digging in to Arai's wrist painfully.

"FUJI!" A voice barked causing him to remove his grip on the arm he wished was broken and turned towards Tezuka who was walking towards them with a stern look on his face. A small crowd had gathered around outside the courts as people had been to scared to enter the gated tennis court which seemed to be screaming _Enter and Die _and merely watched.

"Hello, Mitsu," Fuji said smiling once more as his hand was gripping Ryoma's shoulder in a protective manner, "Anything wrong?"

Tezuka paused for a brief moment knowing something was up between Fuji and the second-years, "50 laps on the courts, all of you before leaving today. Right now get back to practice and finish your sets. Arai, Gorou, get Sasabe to the infirmary for now before heading back."

"Of course, come on Ryoma-chan lets get a head start before those baboons catch up," Fuji said and without a word from the green-haired boy he whisked him away towards the main practice courts.

* * *

_Ending this chapter here! Sorry for the shortness of it :( Hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Next chapter will come soon hopefully :D R&R please! _


End file.
